SSLW Returns! Beta
Yep, that's right folks, it's a BETA. A folky BETA. 'RULES' #NO CHEATIN'! Why would you be CHEATIN'? #You cannot use antagonists made by me. Otherwise expect consequences. #Swearing isn't allowed... AT ALL!!! #Only two elements you can have for now. Yes, FOR NOW. #You get coins from killing enemies. You DON'T just get coins from nowhere. #INVENTORY! You can hold 40 types of stuff, but no more after that. This is tied to your profile. #No OP characters. #All character will start at Level 1. Once the second world is released (or second worlds), and you pass the first world, all characters can start at Level 5. #You CAN'T tame creatures here. You must get a rare piece from them and go revive them. Which you have to craft. In other words, NO TAMED CREATURES OUT OF NOWHERE! #DON'T GET RANDOM THINGS OUT OF NOWHERE. Unless it's part of an attack. You can't just suddenly get wood out of nowhere. #...there's literally no waves except in missions. You can forage as much as you want. #NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH THE HEX CODE COLORS FOR THE ELEMENTS. #Basically you can't just confirm stuff out of the brink. #Nobody is allowed to use our characters. Unless it's editing something, no. #It's an RPG. Speedier you are, that's how you get first. #No fake missions. Nobody told you that you can do it. #Recruitments only happen every 5 forages you do (or missions). You get to pick one fighter to join the team. One fighter. #First-timer? Start with one character. #It's basically up to you to pick the destination. All up to you, folk. 'CORES' (SSLW) ORIGIN TIME! Long, long ago, when Starli was being made, the gods have found out that new lifeforms were getting confused and wondered why such things could be flammable or not... that is when they developed something: the Cores; the elements of nature. And thus, the Cores came to Starli, and managed to change up some stuff. You never know what you got... Those who don't have any true cores got the Balance Core. (underlined elements are new!) #'Balance': No element. What else? #'Thermal': Fiery, toasty, roasty stuff you'd probably not wanna touch. #'Lux': Bright stuff which has a bit of a glow in the dark. SWEET! #'Coppice': Natural organic stuff you'd see. And no, NOT PARTY BALLS! #'Olympus': Olympic stuff, such as vaulting and balls. #'Eques': Medieval things such as knights. #'Tenebris': Darkness, and other things. Who thought? #'Ninjitsu': Those who mastered the way of the ninja. Stealthy and sneaky! #'Loch': Watery creatures. If that wasn't enough, wet and wild ones. #'Anode': Electrical stuff which would shock your head off. #'Joycon': Let's play, bros! Video games and other things about video games! #'Phrenic': Mental, smart characters. Highly intellectual. #'Tor': Rocks and stuff similar to that. Craggy. #'Aero': Air-related things, and flying creatures. To shorten that, FLAP YA WEENGS! #'Peptic': Healers, mainly just healers. They have stronger attacks than the below element. #'Crutch': Supportive characters with very minimal damage. Usually just buffs and stuff like that. #'Verglas': Frosty stuff which can make your enemies into snowmen! What else? #'Sonance': NOISE. ANY TYPE OF NOISE. EVERYTHING'S AN INSTURMENT. #'Virulence': Venomous, toxic things which are pretty gross. Uh, oh. #'Mojo': M A G I C ! Bada bada B O O M ! Cast some spells up! #'Quietus': Undead things, like zombies. Capable of infection! #'Thaum': Alchemy, stir 'em up and 'round 'em down. Like a smooooth smoooothie. #'Chi': Brawn. It can make your enemies turn into simple punching bags! #'Haste': Speedy stuff. Go fast like Sonic the Hedgehog! WHIZ! #'Palisade': Shields, high defense, RPG tanks, anyting hard like those things! #'Spatium': Sure, it translates to space, but it's all about far-range combat! #'Fulminate': DO NOT ASK OR I KILL YOU AIWHOAGOAZORIWY! Explosives. #'Paramount': Some stuff which are pretty ancient and have been lasting for super long. #'Ferric': Iron, metal, similar stuff to that which is hard as that. #'Acri': Sharp razor things which HURT WHEN YOU STEP ON THEM! OW OW OW! #'Pendulum': Time which goes tick 'n tock, like some sort of watch or belfry clock. #'Draco': Dragons of all kinds! Inhale (insert thing) and BARF EXHALE IT OUT! #'Bless': Good guys and holy things because why not? #'Purge': Bad guys and demonic things, because sometimes they just need that. #'Widget': Robots and similar things to that, because DEY R KOOL! EXTERMINATE! #'Viand': Have a food fight with this element. Just have one. HAVE ONE. #'Bothynus': Although it's latin for meteor, it's actually space stuff! Huh! Weird world we live in! #'Fiesta': OH! WHERE DID THE PARTY GO? (funloving and clowns and partays) #'Trappola': Traps so sneaky they do what it says. Trap you to be exact. #'Stint': Careers or jobs, such as chefs, street cleaners, news reporters, etc... #'Kaolin': Although it means something else, this is for dirt. Literally. #'Cyber': COMPUTER-RELATED STUFF #'Crawly': Creepy crawly bugs ready to haunt your dreams... AND NIGHTMARES. #'Escadrille': This is the military! Hands up or die! Military-related stuff, on the other hand. #'Caricature': Cartoons, animations, maybe even ink. Because. #'Ordnance': Heavy artillery. It looks as if it's going to be killer. #'Kaboodle': The weapons which seem ideal! Like swords and axes and stuff! #'Noscope': MLG/meme characters. Your enemies are going to cringe so hard, they die! #'Exponent': Things related to math. Like measurements and graphing tables. #'Wherewithal': MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY MONAY! #'Baguette': Jewels of any types, any sizes, anything! NOW LET'S SHINE BRIGHT! #'Joki': Steampunk things. What else? It's just steampunk things. #'Fresco': LET US COLOR THE WHOLE TOWN GREEN TO PROVE IT'S CREATIVE! (color-y stuff) #'Juryoku': Gravity able to swap up for down and down for up and YOU GET IT! #'Ardor': Animated things which came to life by something. Yeah. Y E A H. #'Lodestone': Magnets, the perfect attraction! Uhh, what elements to pair with? #'Protoplasm': DISGUSTING BODY PARTS! EVERYBODY RUN AWAY! EW EW EW! #'Beramu': Things made out of paper. This element has lots of uses, actually! #'Ziggurat': Element of construction. That smarts on building! I guess. #'Raze': Element of destruction. That dumbs on unbuilding! I unguess. #'Incisor': Sharp, bitey things with BIG, BIG JAWS! #'Fervor': Love. After all, it's a big open DOOOOOOOOOR. #'Congregate': Summoners of all kind! Start an uprise! JUST START IT! YEEEEEAH! AN ARMY OF (X)! #'Kanji': I got the feeling! With this element! It goes- uhh, I mean, EMOTIONS AND FEELINGS! #'Kagaku': Scientific things. As if this wasn't really obvious enough! Lots of logies! #'Nisse': Fairies... must... resist... kawaiing... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #'Ordine': Bascially, peace 'n quiet 'n order. Really nice, to say at least. #'Konton': goes. unbalanced, the all As name. That's things (unscramble this. every single one!) #'Vagary': Dreams and sleep... and... and... and z's! Right! Z-z-zzzzzzzzz... #'Appli': Useful app-related characters for entertainment and life. Hey, those seem good! #'Dynami': Superhero powers you won't believe like zipping past stuff when paired with Accel! #'Obby': Fear 'n obby! To translate, parkour and stuff! Everybody likes that! Except a few. #'Prevaricate': Stalling stuff like being pushed back and stopping perfume! #'Cheri': 日本のもの！かわいい！ (Japanese stuff! Kawaii!) #'Amenable': Superflex things such as being cool as a cucumber and calming yourself down. #'Kemono': Wild wild animals and beasts! Does not include non-wild animal things. #'Fango': Actually slime and ooze. Don't say ew right away. Please just don't. #'Overdrive': Vehicles, because that's how cool the name is! Well, maybe. I'M NOT SURE! #'Jumbo': Evil curses as the name should pretty much go. Banjo Kazooie, on the other hand. #'Tandem': CHARACTERS WHICH WORK IN SYNCHRONIZATION! WOOT! #'Crepundia': Toys. TOYS. TOYS. TOYS. WATCH OUT FOR CREEPY STUFF. #'Capriole': BOUNCE UP 'N DOWN! JUMPY CHARACTERS! #'Belie': Distortion stuff, I guess... after all, belie IS a synonym for distort! #'Circum': Compass-related stuff which would guide you. Nevermine the fact that it sounds useless. #'Flux': Moving, living things! Because guess what? Kinetics! Moving a lot! #'Squall': The elements of breezy, caustic storms of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! #'Guraundopondo': You know the fact that what comes up must go down. Harder than it sounds. #'Whatchamacallit': Tools which are not weapons. Like wrenches. Circum though... #'Tedzukuri': DIY stuff, I'm not kidding at all. Smash some wool in it I guess. #'Akusesarī': Despite its naming, it's actually for accessories and vanity. Because it's Japanese for accesory. #'Bandy': A cheap element related to throwing that gives stuff running for its money. You know... #'Nexus': Not as in families, but as in link logic. Because Phrenic wasn't enough for that. #'Splurge': Area-of-effect stuff. La-POW wa-POW! (Kind of new, kind of returning.) #'Forage': Anything related to foraging, and thus should probably give you boosts in foraging. Yeah. 'Elements' (WIP) The Randomness also created these. Cannot be chained with cores. Speaking of, cores don't have any such reaction to these. Special to this is the superior elements and the random dumb logic it has. If you see underlined, it's new. If you see italics, it's the same but it's changed in names. #'Pyro': Anything spicy and burning. #'Green': Plonts. PLONTS. Yoy PLONTS! OWY STONG MOH! #'Bouncy': Balloons! Rubber! Round things! Trampolines? #'Trinitroleune': EXPLOSIVES! BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM! #'Hydro': H2O! Water! Anything like water! 'Superior Elements' Superior Elements are much more powerful than normal element. Unnecessary, but somewhat effective. #'Inferno': Hotter than Pyro, this element can burn nearly everything down. #''Overgrowth: IT'S GROWING SO HARD! QUICK CHOP IT DOWN! #'Boing': Now with extra bounces. And balls. #'Nuclear': Oh man... this is gonna be a BIG ONE. KABLOOOOOOOOOOOWIE! #'Tsunami': The natural disaster version of Hydro, this thing is guranteed to KILL. 'FIGHTERS' 'Mr. Yokai' Reanimated Ron.PNG|'Reanimated Ron''' 1 {0/30} (Noscope) 'BattleReviews' 585e967acb11b227491c34e4.png|'Battery' 1 {0/30} (Anode) 'GUIDE' *Traveller's Brochure: For travels, far and wide. 'WORLDS' *'Train-ing Grounds': It's the normal grounds to train at! (well if you're brave and skilled that is) Famous for the trains, infamous for the plains! Because it's SO, SO... dangerous. 'MUSIC I GUESS' *'Tough Enemy' (Mario Party 9) - Battles in Train-ing Grounds *'Now You've Done It' (Mario Party 9) - Final Waves in Train-ing Grounds